Lets Get Our Hopes Up
by AllIFeelAreRegrets
Summary: A/U: Raven and Garfield get stuck in an elevator after an argument, will they make up or will they put a bigger strain on their friendship? One shot, might add second chapter if enough people like it.
**Author's Note: So its been quite a while since I published anything. This is just a small drabble I thought of today and decided to put it up. The context behind the beginning of this scene is that Raven and Garfield almost kissed when something (idk what) happened and Raven didn't know what to do so she tried leaving. Btw Gar and Raven live in the same building. I hope that clears up any confusion ^_^ enjoy the story!**

xXxXx

"You can't run away from your problems."

"I'm not running I'm walking quickly," Raven grumbled as she entered the elevator. She pushed on the 'close door' button hoping the doors would close before the root of all her problems could catch up to her. Raven thought she was in the clear but just as the doors were about to close completely a hand stuck through the door making them open again, allowing the man to enter.

"I made it," Garfield smiled.

Raven rolled her eyes as she turned towards the doors. ' _Maybe if I just ignore him he'll get the hint and leave me alone_ ,' Raven thought as she pressed the '5' button.

"So are we going to talk about what just happened or…?" Garfield said turning to face Raven. She still wouldn't look at him, trying to ignore how his eyes seemed to burn holes into her skull.

"Look, I already told you that I didn't want to talk about it, so can we please just drop it?" Raven said already getting annoyed. Gar sighed in frustration as he moved to lean against the wall of the elevator. Suddenly the elevator jerked to a stop making both Raven and Garfield fall to the floor. Well, made Garfield fall to the floor and have Raven land on top of him. They looked into each others eyes, noses almost touching until the booming voice of the maintenance man filled the elevator.

Raven's eyes widened as she scrambled trying to get off of Garfield.

"Sorry for the inconvenience folks, the power went out but the back up generator should be running soon," the maintenance man said.

"I did not need this right now," Raven muttered as she leaned against the elevator wall, a blush still on her face from when she fell on top of Gar. The elevator became quiet as they waited for the power to come back on.

"Why do you always do this?" he asked after a period of silence.

"Do what?"

"This!" Garfield exclaimed, "Why do you always make me think we're getting close to each other and then push me away?!"

Raven finally turned to him, "You know exactly why," she said coldly.

"Look I know you're afraid to show emotion after what happened with…him," Gar saw how she tensed when _he_ was mentioned. Garfield moved towards Raven and put his hand on her shoulder, "I know you're scared I'm going to hurt you like he did but, Rae, I'm not him." Garfield slowly turned Raven so that she was facing him.

"How do I know I can trust you?" whispered Raven. She couldn't get herself to meet his eyes so she chose to not look at him at all and focus on her shoes.

"How can you not trust me after all these years that we've known each other?"

Gar put his hand under Raven's chin and tilted her head up so that she could look at him.

"I promise that I will never hurt you in any way," Garfield whispered. Their eyes locked making Raven's eyes soften when she saw how sincere he was. Raven could feel herself slowly getting closer to Gar. Their faces were just inches apart when Gar stopped, his lips hovering above hers.

"I trust you," Raven murmured before pushing her lips against his.

Garfield's eyelids slid shut as he wrapped his arms around Raven's waist. Their lips moved together as Raven slowly moved her arms to wrap around Gar's neck. The kiss was passionate and sweet, it said things that words couldn't. Gar moved to push Raven against the wall of the elevator earning a gasp of surprise from her. Just as Gar was about deepen the kiss the elevator dinged making the two of them jump and separate from each other.

"Guess they finally fixed it," Garfield said rubbing the back of his neck as they felt the elevator start to move.

"Y-yeah," Raven stuttered, blushing from the kiss they just shared. The elevator dinged again a second later signaling that they reached the 5th floor.

"I guess this is my stop," Raven said as she turned towards Garfield.

Raven took a deep breath, "Do you…want to come with me…to my apartment?" she asked shyly.

Garfield looked at her with a goofy grin, "I would love to."

Raven smiled as they left the elevator hand in hand.


End file.
